Just A Friend?
by IcyTanya
Summary: Can love really solve everything? Ron finds Harry crying in his sleep, what will this change among the two friends? RH


Here's the story.

Disclaimer-Standard disclaimers apply.

I dedicate this to SilverSakura, who challenged me to do this. (Without her a lot of things I do wouldn't get done)

If you don't like yaoi, don't read. No flames please review. If I'm wrong about the age, tell me 'cause I'm kind of confused about that.

I'm experimenting with a new style of writing here, is it good? And tell me should I make this into a full-fledged story? It was written in a moment of madness btw.

* * *

It was late night at Hogwarts. Nearly midnight and it was the full moon, if you listened really carefully you might hear the howling of wolves, or maybe werewolves from far away in the safe enclosures of the Forbidden Forest, they were forbidden for a reason you see.  
But then, if your listening was quite so sharp you might even hear the harsh breathing of a boy of around sixteen in one of the towers of the school. More approximately the tower that was known as Gryffindor tower and the part of it that was divided into the dormitories. If you go to inspect you'll understand that the noise is coming from a room where five boys slept peacefully and one boy slept fitfully.  
That boy was the one who was breathing so harshly. This boy was very special; his name was Harry, Harry Potter. He has black messy hair, a scar on his forehead and haunting green eyes that were at the moment screwed up in pain as he slept, a nightmare perhaps. The poor dear has so many of them. Harry starts to whimper in pain. Ah! At last someone has woken up.  
This boy is Harry's best friend Ron, Ronald Weasley. He has bright red hair, testament to his fierce temper, a freckled face and bright blue eyes like the sky. These eyes which had been groggy with sleep just a few seconds earlier were now narrowed in concern, for Harry? And also in anger, for Harry's tormentor.  
_Just a friend, just his best friend_  
He moves to Harry's bed and opens the curtain; he doesn't wake him up, how odd! Does he want Harry to suffer? He slides in beside Harry and hugs him. Harry immediately loosens some tense muscles but his face is still screwed up in pain.  
_Just a friend, just his best friend  
_Ron starts whispering to him, "Harry? I'm here, no one can hurt you. Is it Sirius? Your parents? It doesn't matter. I'm here"

It seemed that his words helped a lot, Harry sighs in his sleep, a happy sigh. The pain must have stopped.  
_Just a friend, just his best friend  
_Has the pain ended? Maybe not, Harry starts saying things in his sleep, things like, "No…don't go, I need y…." that's all that he can manage at a time.

He starts sobbing silently, why? Who would leave this angel? "Ron! Don't go! Ple…please" he says, he says it louder gasping for breath.  
_Just a friend, just his best friend_  
Ron rocks him slowly, what is he thinking? Maybe he is sad at this thought of betrayal, would he leave? He murmurs, "Harry? Leave you? No. I'm here, I always will be. Even when you don't want me, you don't need to ask"

Why? Why does he say this?  
_Just a friend, Just his best friend  
_Ron moves back when it seems that Harry is alright again. Immediately Harry screws up into a ball, shivering and his face shows pain again. Ron slides beside him again and pulls him close from behind, Harry stops shivering but again he seems to be worried. Why? Is touch so essential to him? Or is his touch so essential to him?  
_Just a friend, just his best friend  
_Ron whispers soft nothings, or do they mean something? "Harry,mate. I'm right here. No one can hurt you. No one..." he falters but he doesn't need to say anything else.

Harry is now the calm one, Ron on the other hand….tears slide down his cheeks and he buries his face in Harry's hair. Why is he crying? For Harry's pain?  
_Just a friend, just his best friend  
_Harry is awake. Does Ron know that? No, he's still crying softly, trying not to wake Harry. Harry keeps quite for some time, then he speaks up "Ron?" Ron replies in a muffled voice "Yes Harry? Are you alright now ma…" he doesn't finish. Is saying 'mate' so hard?

"Ron, I had a dream. I need to tell you about it. Will you listen?" Ron keeps silent for a time, then "Of course, you know I'm here don't you? If you need help."  
_Just a friend, just his best friend  
_Harry starts speaking, "I dreamt that it was at the end of the war, I had killed Voldemort in the ultimate battle but at the cost of someone very important to me. I was crying and screaming, tearing at myself

. I couldn't live without this person. Also, I felt like dying and going with this person. I needed to tell the person that I was in love with them. I couldn't breathe thinking of all the time I had wasted when I could have….Ron, this wasn't just any dream. I know I love this person but…what do I say? Shall I tell this person that I love them?"  
_Just a friend, just his best friend_  
Ron felt tears prickling at his eyes again, but he blinked them away and answered "Who is this person? If you think that whether they love you or not, they wouldn't mind you saying this then tell them" Harry tried to say something but he changed his words, "Ron?"  
_Just a friend, just his best friend  
_"Harry," he had to leave soon, the tears were blinding him. "R…ron" Harry moved to face Ron and Ron noticed with a jolt of surprise that Harry, too, had tears in his eyes. Harry looked at him once then threw his arms around him and said into his chest, "Ron, I love you. I didn't realize it until today but I do. Pl…please do...don't" he stopped to take a breath, then he said in a defeated voice, "Ron, don't be disgusted"  
_Just a friend, Just hi…_

_No, no...no  
_Ron opened his eyes and looked at Harry  
_More, a lot more  
_He pulled Harry closer  
_His life, his love, his hold…  
_He bent down to kiss him  
_…on the shores of sanity  
_He touched their lips together, softly, sending Harry to the top of the world  
_Love, life, death, fate  
_They were on the clouds looking down on all creation.  
_…can't separate them  
_And they were together.  
_Not friends, lovers maybe but a lot more than friends_


End file.
